1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to wireless based technologies.
2. Background of the Related Art
People perceive the universe as existence within the three (3) dimensions of space and the fourth (4th) dimension of time and they generally think of themselves as “passing through” these dimensions. In other words, people generally think of space as fixed or static and think of themselves as traveling through space from one point to another. People generally think of themselves as traveling forward through time where any particular moment is simply “now” and that “now” then immediately becomes part of “the past”.